<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reasons Why I Don’t Stay by SnackAttack687</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079167">The Reasons Why I Don’t Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687'>SnackAttack687</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Husk had been dating for a while now. Alastor has offered for Husk to stay and sleep in his room. (Obviously not sex but just to sleep).And he always refused.</p><p> </p><p>*there is more coming shortly*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you like to stay the night?” Alastor asked. This was the third time he had asked in two months, he had wanted Husk to stay but he always said no.</p><p>“Ugh actually I think I’ll just stay in my room tonight if you don’t mind.” Husk said while rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Well can I stay with... you?” Alastor asked shyly. He really just wanted to stay with Husk.</p><p>“NO!... I mean no... sorry.” Husk looked a little panicked but all that did was anger Alastor.</p><p>“DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?!” Alastor yelled. They had been dating for 5 months and they lived in the same hotel... was Alastor really that unloveable.</p><p>“What no I do!” Husk reply’s trying to keep his gaze on Alastor’s eyes but failing. Alastor stood up and moved to the other side of his bed and laid down huffing and turning to look away from Husk.</p><p>“If you love me stay!” Alastor spat out. “But if you don’t leave!” </p><p>Husk let out a sigh stood up and walked to the door. Alastor practically sunk. But instead of leaving Husk turned of the light and walked back and laid down. He wiggles his way up to Alastor and pecked his neck. “I do love you. And if you want me to stay I shall.”</p><p>“Okay!” Alastor was still grumpy but decided to roll over and hug his cat before falling asleep almost immediately.</p><p>Husk laid there for a while begging himself to fall asleep. And only sleep! Once sleep finally consumed him he layed there dreamless. Well until the clouds rolled in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor awoke first hearing the putter patter of the rain mixing with cries and whimpers from across him. “Husk... Is that you?” </p><p>Alastor turned on the lamp on the nightstand  the dull yellow light lit up the room enough to barely make out one shaking husk. Only now could Alastor make out the blood staining Alastor’s pristine white sheets. Husk was clawing at the base of his ears trying to pin them down against his head. “No please... anything but that. I’ll speak, I’ll speak. please!” Husk mumbled voice cracked.</p><p>Alastor didn’t know what to do. Did he wake Husk or pretend he never saw this? He couldn’t he was clawing at his own skin. “Husk!” Alastor yelled shaking the cat. “Wake up!”</p><p>Husk woke up with a roar eyes not focused but full of pain and sorrow. “IMA KILL YOU FIRST!” Husk screeched before jumping on top of Alastor pinning him down and wrapping his claws around the deer demons neck. </p><p>“H-Husk it’s Me!” Alastor tried yelling. He was running out of time. Any minute now and Husk would kill him. He wasn’t gonna fight back but he could at least pull him off. He needed to act fast!</p><p>Tentacles wrapped around Husks waist trying to lift him off. They pried him off before restraining him. “NO! NO! I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!! Please I promise to be good!” Husk whimpered before retreating backwards. “It won’t happen again please!”</p><p>“Husk it’s me your safe. Snap out of it!” Alastor didn’t know what was happening. Didn’t he know that Al would never hurt him? Why was he scared? “Oh...”</p><p>Husk was now on the ground wrapping himself up in his wings. He was shaking so much more now if that was even possible. Tears soaking his fluffy cheeks. Ears flat against his head.</p><p>“Husk it’s okay. You’re having a PTSD attack?” He was more asking himself then telling Husk. He had heard Charlie speak of it before when Angel reacted badly to Alastor touching his shoulder. But he never thought Husk would have it...</p><p>Alastor sat in front of the trembling cat for a couple hours repeating words of comfort. He didn’t know if it was working or what. He had never had to deal with this before. After husk had finally stopped shaking he asked again.</p><p>“Husk are you okay?” </p><p>Husk looked up eyes focusing on Al’s. </p><p>A slight shake of his head.</p><p>“What happened?” Alastor asked reaching his hand out for husk to take but he only retreated more into himself. </p><p>The cat hid his face in his knees before responding weakly. “Nothing.”</p><p>“What do you mean nothing? You tried to kill me?” He didn’t raise his voice much but enough to scare husk more by mistake.</p><p>“I’m s-sorry.” </p><p>He sounded so... broken. More broken then he had ever heard anyone sound and he had killed broken people begging for a second chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like so far :) </p><p>Please if you have anything to say, either comments, fixing mistakes, or ideas on where this should go please leave a comment! I’m always happy to respond!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry I feel like I failed to get Alastor correct. Let’s just say he need to know he is loved and when that’s questioned he acts different more grumpy and like a toddler 😂 Anyway I’m sorry if I did something wrong, please comment to fix my mistakes and I’ll be sure to get around to fixing all of them! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter there is a little more to come. This story will probably contain 4-5 chapters all short like this one. Have a good day/night. And thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>